1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature compensation device and method for maintaining the warmth of an inverter cooker, and more particularly to a temperature compensation device and a method for maintaining the warmth of an inverter cooker which can preserve the optimum warmth temperature by precisely compensating for the warmth temperature deviation that each individual product is likely to have.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional inverter cooker, when performing a `cooking` function inputs,DC voltage rectified and smoothed from input AC source to an inverter switching section whose on/of timing is decided by pulse width modulation(hereinafter referred as PWM) signal. A bottom heater, as a working coil, heats food in a container with an eddy current created by electromagnetic induction effect that generated by resonance voltage because of `on`/`off` operation of the inverter switching section. Meanwhile, when performing a `maintaining warmth function`, the inverter cooker detects the present temperature of the bottom heater, a side heater, and a top heater, and compares the present temperature with a reference temperature and thereafter maintains the warmth uniformly.
However, since the conventional inverter cooker maintains the warmth only by means of comparing the present temperature detected by a temperature detection device with the warmth temperature set in the factory, it cannot compensate properly for the variation of warmth temperature caused by temperature deviation every individual set has, or degradation of the temperature detecting section on due to long use. Therefore, the conventional inverter cooker has the problem of poor reliability in maintaining warmth.